


A New Life

by Dreamin



Series: 366 Sherlolly fics & ficlets [33]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Inseparable AU, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Junkie Sherlock, who never figured out what to do with his life, trades places with his dying twin brother, a devoted husband to Molly and father of their unborn baby.





	A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> For the November 7th prompt -- "Secretly, I know my name is..." Inspired by Benedict's short film "Inseparable." I've made Sherrinford a Holmes sibling, just as he was in Baring-Gould's "Sherlock Holmes of Baker Street," only I've made him Sherlock's twin.
> 
> Yes, this is the start of another miniseries. I just can't stop. :)

_My name is Sherrinford Holmes, call me Ford. I’m on my way home to my pregnant wife, Molly._

_My name is Sherrinford Holmes, call me Ford. I’m on my way home to my pregnant wife, Molly._

_My name is … fuck it, my name is Sherlock Holmes. I’m on my way to my soon-to-be late twin brother’s house to get my face slapped by my pregnant sister-in-law, Molly._

_This charade is never going to work._

Stopping at a red light, Sherlock glanced at his reflection in the rearview mirror. For the first time since uni, his hair wasn’t a bunch of greasy, under-washed curls. Now they were clean, properly conditioned, and in stylish disarray. Also gone was the near-permanent stubble, his face now clean-shaven for probably the first time in a decade.

The suit was another big difference. _I haven’t worn one of these since the last time I was in court, whenever that was. I don’t know how Ford could stand it all these years, dressing like this. I feel ridiculous._

_There is no way Molly won’t see right past all of this. Ford knew, of course – he told me I’d never be able to fool her. Stupid me, thinking I could make it work._

After what seemed like both an eternity and far too soon, Sherlock pulled up in front of his brother and Molly’s house. _Our house now, I suppose._ He grabbed the briefcase then got out of the car carefully, still sore from the beating he’d suffered at the hands of the men he’d owed money to.

Molly appeared in the doorway. Ford had said she always met him at the door when he came home from work, unless she had to work late. Sherlock took a deep breath then started walking up the path to the house.

He was about halfway up when he saw her expression change. What had been delight in seeing her husband turned to confusion then quiet, icy anger as he came closer. Sherlock silently thanked the God he no longer believed in that she wasn’t going to cause a scene in front of the neighbors.

Ford had known that, too.

She stood aside as he came into the house and closed the door behind him. One hand went to her still-flat stomach as she regarded him silently for a moment.

“Lock,” she said quietly, calling him the nickname his twin had given him when they were kids, “where is he?”

 _Some alley, a doss house, the bottom of the Channel, maybe even your morgue by now._ “I … I don’t know. Molly, you need to sit down.”

“I’m not doing anything until you tell me where he is!” She was practically shaking with fury.

 _As explosions go, that was pretty impressive._ Sherlock was grateful the windows were shut. “He’s dying, Molly,” he said as gently as he could which, going by her expression, wasn’t nearly gentle enough. “Brain tumor, the doctor told him he only had a week. He didn’t want to leave you and the baby alone. My life was worthless. He decided we should switch places. You’ll still have a husband, the baby will still have a father, I get a second chance, and the world will think it’s only lost a junkie who never got his life together.”

Molly stared at him. She was silent for so long that Sherlock feared she had gone into shock. Finally, she swallowed hard then held out her hand. “The keys.”

“What?”

“I’m taking the car and I’m going to find my husband then I’m going to take him to the hospital. That’s where he needs to be, not on the streets or wherever the hell it was that you were.” Her voice was calm, much too calm for Sherlock’s liking. “Give me the keys.”

“No,” he said firmly. “Ford knew you wouldn’t like this-”

“You’re bloody fucking right I don’t like this!”

“But he also knew this is really the best for everyone.” He sighed quietly. “I didn’t want to show this to you yet, but I don’t think you’re going to believe me until I do.” Sherlock pulled his brother’s phone out of his pocket then brought up the video he had made and gave the phone to Molly.

Ford’s face appeared, smiling at the camera sadly. “Hi, angel. By now, Lock’s told you everything. I need you to believe him, Molly – this really is the best plan for all of us. I love you and the baby,” he swallowed hard, “and I know I’ll be watching over you. For this plan to work, you have to treat Sherlock like he’s me. Depend on him just like you depended on me. He’ll support you and the baby or I’ve threatened come back and haunt his ass.” Ford grinned and Molly laughed weakly. “I love you, Molly, and I know you’ll always love me, but now I need you to love him too.”

The video ended and she looked up at him. Sherlock waited with bated breath for her response. He didn’t have to wait long.

“Never.”


End file.
